


Forever and Ever The End

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Family Abuse, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Near Death Experience, PTSD, Possible smut, blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: Phichit didn't think he could love, didn't think he could make friends. Didn't think a lot of things could happen, but they did and boy is he in for a ride!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -The night of the banquet, after all was done and over with, Phichit shared a room with Chris-

Phichits' POV~

Well this is awkward… I mean Chris is a good guy but like, we’ve never shared more than a few words, and now here we are, sharing a room. I sigh and Chris looks at me.

“You okay over there?”  
“Yeah, just, a little uncomfortable”

Chris looks taken aback

“Why are you uncomfortable”

“well, It’s not your fault...just we don’t know each other very well and well...It’s just awkward, you know…”

“Eh its fine, i understand...I would be uncomfortable around my sexiness to”

I laugh and so does he. We end up spending the whole night just talking.

~The Next Morning~

Ugggh we ended up talking allllllll night and now I’m exhausted. 

“Here have my number and text me later...okay”  
He winks at me as he walks away causing me to blush and smile...I actually made a friend. I text Yuuri

*Yuuri, I made a friend*

*That's good,I’m proud of you… who is it?*

*...Christophe…*

*OH NO YOU DIDN’T… DID HE TRY ANYTHING WITH YOU I MAY BE SMOL BUT I CAN HOLD MY OWN*

I laugh at Yuuri

*No we just talked the whooooole night*

*Oh...ok...Then good for you!”

I smile and take a picture for instagram saying *I made a friend today guys!* and I put my phone away and pack up. I’m hoping that me and him can be good friends.

Sorry it’s so short but I have no Idea where I am going with this but here it is~


	2. The Zoo

A week later~  
Phichits POV~

“Hey Chris”  
“Hey Phichit! How’s it going?”  
“Pretty good, you?”  
“I’m good now that I see you!”  
I blush and look away. Me and Chris have been hanging out for about a week and today we’re going to the zoo! I’m super excited to go, like, I’ve never been to the zoo so, this is new for me. We walk through the zoo and look around. I don’t know why but I feel really...Happy. Like…   
“Hey Chris?”  
He looks away from the polar bear and looks at me  
“Hmm?”  
“Are we friends now?”  
“Of course!”  
I blush and smile at the ground, his reaction makes me happy. We continue our journey and before we leave I pull out my phone.   
“Can I get a picture with you?”  
“Sure!”  
He wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek while looking into the camera. I smile and snap the picture. He pulls away and we start walking home. We’re now in our own hotels, he walks me to mine and hugs me goodbye then leaves. I pull out my phone and stare at the photo we took, I quickly upload it and send it to Yuuri.  
*I am shook, y’all look cute*  
*thanks Yuuri :)*  
*I am heading to bed, goodnight Phichit*  
*goodnight*  
I lay on my bed and hug my phone to my chest, smiling like a dufus. My chest starts hurting but I blow it off. I fall asleep happy.


	3. The Death Sentence

Another few weeks later

Phichits’ POV~

Chirs came over to my hotel room, he was lying on his side propped on his elbows and we are hanging around talking about our day.

“Yuuri thinks that you are a Hoe and is just trying to get with me...I assured him you aren’t but we all know him, he’s persistent”

Chris blushes and laughs...wait...Blushes?! 

“I may be a hoe sometimes but I can assure you, I’m not just trying to get with you”

I laughed and looked at him… He looks so… pretty. I felt my heart beat and all the sudden the pain came back. I turned away from him and started coughing. Chris ran to my side.

“I...Im...ok”

I say in between coughs he’s about to walk away when all the sudden the strangest thing happened. I started coughing up bloody flowers. My eyes widen in shock. Chris instantly picks me up and carries me to his car.

“Whats going on?”

“I… don’t know phichit...but we will find out.”

He takes me to the hospital and I immediately get a room. They take X-Rays of my chest and I eagerly wait for the results in my room. Chris was there holding my hand the entire time. The doctor came in and looked at me with concern. I bit my lip anxious for the results. He sat down next to my bed and looks at me then sighs.

“Phichit...you have a rare condition called Hanahaki disease. Flowers bloom in your lungs and eventually pierces your heart. They are no known cures other than surgery and even then it’s risky.”

I look at the doctor in shock...I thought that Hanahaki disease was not real… I look at Chris who has a blank face then back at the doctor. 

“Do you want the surgery?”

“...No”

Chris looks at me showing shock.

“Why not!”

“I… I don’t know… it doesn’t feel right…”

“well why not? What doesn’t feel right?”

“I don’t know, just please… stay with me…”

He looks at me, surprised at first but then nods.

“Of course”

“Thank you…”

The doctor leaves and so do we. I notice that Chris holds my hand on the way back in the car. I blush as I stare out the window. When we finally arrive He lets go of my hand and gets out of the car. He walks me to my room and gives me a hug.

“You text me if you need anything...alright?”

“Ok…”

He squeezed my shoulders and walked away. I couldn’t help but feel as though a part of me left. I quickly shook it off and went into my room. I laid down and pulled out my phone and texted Yuuri.

*I have something to tell you…*

*What is it?*

*I...I have...Hanahaki disease… and I probably will...die…*

After several long moments Yuuri texted me back.

*Wait...how...why….?!... No*

*Yes… Unless I can figure out who it is and if I get the surgery then… please come see me soon…* 

*I will*

I turned off my phone and cuddled up underneath my blankets. How could this happen to me? What did I do wrong? I hug my pillow and is absorbed deep into thoughts and eventually falls asleep, the last thing on my mind is Chris...He looked so upset today...


	4. IThink I Like You...

Phichits POV~

It’s been a few days since I was diagnosed with Hanahaki disease, and Chris hasn’t left my side since. Everyday he comes over to see me and talk with me. I eventually became bedridden and couldn’t go anywhere, and of course Chirs was there. He held my hand when I coughed and gave me tissues afterward. He was so caring, so passionate. I felt the pain in my chest get worse. lied down and covers my eyes with my arms. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah…”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Just… I think I figured out who I like that’s causing *gestures to chest* this”

I see his face get dark

“And who will that be?”

 

Oh god he’s mad...should I tell him… what if he’s mad because he knows I like him… Here goes…

“Don’t be mad but… I think it’s...you…”

Relief fills his face and he hugs me.

“Why would I be mad… I think I like you to”

I instantly felt relief in my chest, like I felt the pain fade away. I blushed and looked away. He grabbed my face and made me face him. 

“Listen, I really like you...I have for a while… I think… I think we should try...to be more than friends…”

I tear up slightly and he hugs me. I never thought that I’d ever fall for such a man, but I’ve learned more about him, he isn't just a hoe, he’s a caring and compassionate man. I think everyone just needs to get to know him. He pulls away from the hug and shyly kisses my cheek. I blush. 

“Do you feel better now...like in your chest?”

“Actually...yes…”

He hugs me again. I hope we work out… I mean I’ve never liked anyone this way before...It’s strange…

“Do you...wanna...spend the night...here?”

“Yes!”

We spend the whole night talking and laughing. Eventually I decided to be bold and asked him if he wanted to cuddle. He nodded and pulled me into his chest. I blushed and snuggled into him and sighed in contentment. I feel happy...


	5. First Date?!

Phichits POV~

Ãnother 2 weeks later~

I was sleeping in when all the sudden there was a knock on my door. I threw on my pants and answered the door. I got ambushed by a hug and smiled.

“Hi Chris…”

“Phichit-kun let's go on a date”

“A...date?!”

Me and Chris have been together for a few weeks and honestly, I’ve never been on a date before.

“Yeah, you know, that thing where a couple goes out and does stuff”

“I know what a date is! I just… uh…”

“Oh? You’ve never been on one?”

“...no…”

“THEN I’LL BE YOUR FIRST DATE!!!”

“Chris please don’t yell...but yes, you’ll be my first date.”

He smiles at me and I blush. I’ve been blushing a lot recently...hmm. I pull away from Chris and throw a shirt on.

“Do you wanna go now or…?”

“YES LET'S GO NOW”

“Chris what did I say about yelling? Anyway where are we going?”

“The Aquarium...if that's ok.”

I’ve never been to an aquarium...I’m excited

“Yes! I’ve never been there so that’s ok!”

We walk over to the Aquarium and look around. Oohing and Awing at everything. Halfway through the date he hesitantly grabbed my hand and we held hands through the rest of the time. I feel so happy.

We end up spending 3 hours just walking around and eventually head home. We only spent a few nights together, and no we didn’t have sex, we just cuddled. He walked me to my room and was awkwardly standing there for a minute staring at me.

“Chris...whats u…”

He leaned in a kissed me. It wasn’t the most professional kiss in the world. But it was passionate, and said what words couldn’t. i wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands at my waist. After a moment he pulled away out of breath and smiled at me. He leaned in again and placed his forehead against mine and held my face in his hands. 

“Phichit… I really like you, and I believe we should go on another date soon…”

“I agree…”

He pulled me into a hug and left. My heart was beating so fast, I walked into my room smiling. I laid down on the bed and hugged my pillow to my chest. I started crying, like,really crying. I’ve never felt this way before… I… I think I love him...


	6. L...Love?

~SMUT~

Phichits’ POV~

Chris and I were hanging out at the park. It was past 8 and the sun was setting and it was just the two of us. It’s been a two months since our first kiss and we only kissed like 2 other times since then. I think I’m falling for him and i can’t stop. 

“Uh… Chris...Can I tell you something…”

“Sure, you can tell me anything”

“Well...you see...I uh...Um…”

Chris looked at me with a worried expression. 

“What’s wrong Phichit.”

“I… Uh...I think I..I Lo...Love you?”

I visibly saw the worry leave his face and get replaced by relief. He got up off of the swing and walked over to me. He gently grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. After several moments he pulled away and looked at me.

“Phichit...I think I love you to...I mean I’ve never loved or been loved. So I have no idea what I’m doing but...I’m pretty sure that I love you…”

I felt tears weld up in my eyes and he pulled me in for a hug, holding me against his chest.

“Let's go back to your room?”

My heart skipped a beat and I nodded. We walked hand in hand back to the hotel where I’ve been staying. My heart was pounding the whole way back. I know what he wants...I want it too...but He’s my first relationship, my first kiss, and soon to be my first time… i’m trying not to think, because when I think things get bad.I’m just gonna go through with it and NOT THINK. We reach my room and head inside, he locks the door behind us and looks at me. 

“You do know what I have on my mind, right?”

“Yes...and I think I’m ready.”

He smiles shyly and goes and sits down on the bed, looking at me. I walk over and sit next to him. The air is awkward and I have no idea what to do. 

“Do you know know what you’re doing?”

“yeah...I’m just a bit nervous because no offense but I’m pretty sure this is your first time and I want to make it good for you…”

I blush and look away. I’m so embarrassed…

“Look at me…”

He grabs my face and makes me look at him. I close my eyes and I feel his lips against mine. I can feel my cheeks getting hot and I wrap my arms around his neck while his hands find their way to my waist. He pulls away from the kiss and begins to kiss my neck. I let out a small moan and he chuckles. He runs his hands up my shirt and removes it. He then removes his own shirt then kisses me again. I moan softly as his hands roam my body. he picks me up and puts me further on the bed, lays me down and crawls on top of me. I look away and close my eyes again. He chuckles and kisses me. He then starts kissing from my neck and down my chest. He pulled down my pants and underwear and kissed my inner thigh before taking me into his mouth. I moaned and placed my hand on the back of his head, gripping his hair, pulling slightly. He moaned causing me shiver. God this feels good.

“Chrissss…..”

He pulls away and takes the rest of his clothing. I blushed seeing the size of him. He Crawls back ontop of me and straddles me.

“Open your mouth…”

I open my mouth and he sticks two fingers in. At first I’m shocked but then I close my eyes and began sucking on his fingers.

“Fuck you’re good…”

Once properly lubricated he removed them and placed them at my entrance. He slowly inserts his first finger in and I sigh. Ok, this isn’t that bad… He slowly moves his finger and I gasp. This actually feels good. He smiles and inserts another finger. I gasp and grip his arms. Ok...This hurts a little bit. He kisses my neck causing me to moan. After a moment he adds his third finger and soon enough I’m stretched enough and he removes his fingers, I groan and he lines himself up with my entrance.

“You ready”

“Yeah…”

He slowly slides into me and I cover my mouth to keep from screaming. The fingers were nothing compared to this. I feel tears weld up at my eyes and he wipes them away, removes my hand and kisses me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He slowly pushed into me further, I pulled away and gasped

“Sh...should I stop…?”

“NO!...just...give me a minute.”

He nodded me and kissed me again. After several moments I nodded and he pushed in more until he was all the way in. He gave me a moment to get used to him being in me. He pulled out a little then pushed back in. He repeated that and soon my pain turned into pleasure and I moved my hips against him. He groaned and thrusted alittle faster and deeper. I gripped at his back and dug my nails in causing him to moan. I guess he likes that. I wrapped my legs around his waist and attempted to pull him closer.

“what do you want Phichit?”

“I… want you to go...faster...please”

He smirked and started thrusting faster. Soon he was thrusting as fast as he can and I was moaning louder than I care to admit. He flipped me on my stomach and pulled my ass into the air and thrusted into me again. I don’t know what exactly happened, but somehow he hit this one spot that drove me crazy. I covered my mouth again and he hit that spot over and over again. I felt tears running down my face again, this time not because of pain, not because it felt good, but because...well I can’t explain it. I just never felt this way before. I never felt this close to anyone before. He hit that spot again, and again and soon I was coming, and shortly afterward he came to and collapsed ontop of me. He saw my tears and got off of me.

“Oh shit...did I hurt you?”

I smiled at him and wiped my tears away.

“No...I just… I love you...I think...and I never felt this close to anyone before…”

“He smiled back, laid down and pulled me into his chest.

“Me either.”

He kissed my forehead.

“Really?”

“Yeah...can I tell you something…”

 

“anything”

“Ok, honestly all I’ve really ever had was one night stands. I’ve never fallen in love, and I never had a relationship for more than a week before it turned into sex...you are the longest I’ve gone…”

“Thank you for telling me this, and I’m glad. I can honestly say that I have never loved another human being, so you're the first. You were also my first relationship and kiss.”

He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. 

“I love you Chris…”

“I love you to”


	7. Doubts

Phichits’ POV~

I woke up cuddled in Chris’s chest. I smiled and go to get up to use the restroom. As I got up I fell to the floor in pain. Chris instantly woke up and came to my side.

“I’m so sorry...I should’ve prepared you more…”

“no...no it’s fine…”

He helped me up off the floor and started walking me towards the bathroom. I pushed him away.

“I’ve got this…”

He chuckled and I hiked it to the bathroom and did my business. Once done I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My hair was horrible and I had bags under my eyes. Then a thought occurred to me. How many men has he slept with? Or women for that matter? What was he talking about last night? Does he really love me? I feel tears slide down my face and I covered my mouth to keep from making any noise. Why did he choose me? I hear a knock at the bathroom door.

“Phichit...are you okay?”

“Yes…”

My voice cracks and I hear him jingle the door knob. I fall onto my knees as he opens the door. He came over to me and wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair. I cry into his shoulder.

“shh...it’s okay!”

He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He places me on the bed and lays next me. He pulled me into his chest against his heart.

“What happened?”

“I just… I… Why did you choose me? Like what’s so special about me?”

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

“I can’t explain it...you’re the first one who has ever made me feel…”

“really?”

“Yes, like I said last night, I’ve really only ever had one night stands or spring flings. I...I’ve never thought that I could love….”

I think back to my family…

“No one could ever love you...you’re too much to handle...How could anyone love you?!”

“But dad...don’t you love me?! Didn’t mom love me?! You guys used to tell me how important I was to you!”

“Your mother did love you...but now that she’s gone you have no one. I only loved you because she did, which was a mistake. You were a mistake…”

I mumble

“I’m a mistake”

He hugs me tighter and sighs. All I do is cause problems… He pulls away from me and kisses me gently. I start sobbing and he strokes my hair again. In start to calm down. 

“Now tell me what happened.”

“I just...felt horrible. I… I got to tell you something, and if you wanna leave me, I’ll understand.”

“What is it?”

“I uh...I lost my mother when I was 8...and my dad hasn’t been the same ever since then…’

“I’m so sorry”

“it’s fine.. There’s one more thing…”

“Yes?”

“I struggle with major PTSD and depression…just...if you want to leave...like i said before… I’d understand.”

“oh Phichit… I’m so sorry that you have those...I can’t say that I understand but I can say that I’m truly sorry. and I’m sorry that you’d think I would leave you over that!” 

“I’m sorry…”

“Phichit, there's no need to apologize. I love you...and I’ll always be there for you.”

“Thank you…”

He kisses me again and I eventually stop crying. He smiles at me and I smile back. is this what love feels like?if so...I like it.


	8. Christophe You Hoe

I decided to hang out with my friends so I invited them all over and we were all hanging around in my hotel room. I had Yuuri and Viktor, Otabek and Yurio, and Chris over. No one knows that me and Chris are dating. Technically no one knows that Otabek and Yurio are dating but, it’s obvious. I was looking through my phone when yuuri randomly spoke.

Yuuri: “So, do you think Chris shopes at Dicks sporting goods?”

 

Viktor: “Probably!”

Me: “I wonder if he shops at spencers...Oh wait, he does”

Yurio: “He probably shops at Victorias secret.”

Me: “Yeah he’s gone there a few times with me”

Everyone got quiet. I blushed.

Yuuri: “Uh...Phichit…”

Chris was just staring at me, well, everyone was staring at me.

Chris: “You wanna tell them…”

 

Me: “Uh...guys...Me and Chris are...well...you know”

Yuuri glared at Chris and looked at me.

Yuuri: “Has he hurt you?”

Me: “No…”

He smiled and hugged me.

Yuuri: “THEN CONGRATULATIONS”

Everyone started to congratulate us. 

Chris: “You do know we’re not getting married...yet’

Me: Chris!

He smirked and laughed and I blushed again.

Yurio: “I hate to ruin the moment but Otabek and I have to leave, we’ll text you later.”

As Otabek and Yurio were leaving Otabek grabbed Yurios butt and I quickly snapped a photo. Chris pulled out his purse and pulled a bottle of sake. I facepalmed and Chris laughed.

Chris: “Lets drink!”

I instantly took a glass and poured myself a drink, as did Chris and Viktor. Yuuri was hesitant, which I understand why. 

Viktor: come on yuuri~

Viktor gave Yuuri the pouty eyes and Yuuri grumbled then took the drink.

Viktor: YAY!

We drank most of the night and somehow ended up playing strip poker. Which Viktor ended up winning. Chris was eyeballing me as I was in my underwear and I looked back at him. wiggling my eyebrows. He laughed and leaned in and kissed me. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan. He grabs my waist and runs his hands up my sides.

Yuuri: “Uh...guys”

We continue to make out. Viktor covers Yuuris eyes.

Viktor: “Ok guys seriously...stop”

I pull away from Chris and he pouts. I kiss him again and smirk. He grabs my face and kisses me again. Laying me down on the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck again. He starts grinding against me.

Viktor: “GUYS NO...We’re leaving…”

Yuuri: “Noooo. I wanna seeeee”

Viktor: “Yuuri...we’re leaving!”

I pull away from Chris and watch as they leave. He grabs my face and makes me look at him before kissing me again. I tug at his hair and he groans.He grinds against me harder and I moan. He chuckles and kisses my neck. I arch my back into him and he groans.  
He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head and begins kissing me again. I moan again. He lets go of my hands and pulls away and straddles me. He smirked.

“Phichit...I wanna try something…”

“Wh...what is it?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes”

He got off of me and grabbed his purse. He pulled out some handcuffs and a blindfold and I blushed.

“Do you want to do this?”

 

“Yes”

He walked over to me and placed the blindfold over my eyes, and moved me up on the bed. He then grabbed my wrists and put them above my head and handcuffs them to bedframe. I felt him climb on the bed next to me and runs his hand down my side. I shivered at the contact and I heard him chuckle. He then slid my boxers down and removed them. He grabbed my now hard member and slowly started to stroke. I bit my lip as he started stroking faster. I felt his lips on my right nipple and I moaned, arching my back.He picked up speed and soon I grew close. I started panting.

“Chris….”

He pulled away causing me to groan. Soon I felt his mouth wrap around my member. I bucked my hips upward and he slammed them down, gripping them hand. I bite my lip as he starts to suck harder. I wiggle under his grip. 

“Chris...damn...i’m close…”

He pulls away again causing me to whimper. He chuckled again and I felt him climb ontop of me and caresses my body. I feel his lips against my own. After a moment he pulled away. He grabbed my hair and yanked it back so my neck was exposed which he instantly took to sucking and biting on it. I groaned as he rubbed my stomach. He pulled away and sat up.

“Open up”

I open my mouth and he sticks two fingers in my mouth and I began to suck. He groaned and once they were wet enough he pulled them out and slid one into me. I gasped and he immediately adding another finger. I gripped at the cuffs and squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head. He kissed my stomach and he slowly thrusted his fingers in and I bit my lip so hard that it bled. He took his free hand and ran his thumb along my bottom lip. I moaned and he added a third finger, I arched my back and he pulled his fingers out. I whimpered and he spread my thighs. I felt him press against me before slowly sliding into me. I moaned and tugged at my restraints. He allowed me to adjust to him being inside of me before slowly moving. I bit my lip once again and he kissed me roughly and sloppily but I didn’t mind. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back. He started to thrust into me faster and I moaned against him and he bit my bottom lip and groaned. Gosh this was hot...He pulled away from me and gripped my hips and began pounding into me. I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

“Fuck Phichit...your so...tight…”

“AGH Chris...I’m gonna…”

“Me too!”

He reached his hand down and started pumping my member in time with his thrusts. 

“AGH CHRIS!!!”

I came and a few thrust later he came inside of me, screaming my name. He collapsed on top of me panting. After we caught our breaths he pulled out of me and began to uncuff me. After I was uncuffed I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. We kissed for what felt like hours, which was actually only like a minute. He pulled away panting and pulled my blindfold off and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and he laid next to me and pulled me into a cuddle. I sighed and he pet my hair.

“Was that ok? It wasn’t too much was it?”

“No...It was perfect…”

He kissed my forehead and I nuzzled into his chest. This is perfect.

“I love you Chris…”

“I love you too Phichit”

We fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
